


Picnic Perils

by calliopes_pen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/pseuds/calliopes_pen
Summary: This was written for Wendymr, as an incentive drabble for the Support Stacie Auction.  The prompt: “Ten/Rose/Jack, prompt life-saving.” It veered off into humor.





	Picnic Perils

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Wendymr, as an incentive drabble for the Support Stacie Auction. The prompt: “Ten/Rose/Jack, prompt life-saving.” It veered off into humor.

"Watch it, Jack. If you trip over that pebble, you'll go head first over that cliff behind you, and likely bounce off that rock there, and... _well_ , then it'll turn into a horrific little scenario where you take on the role of Wile E. Coyote. Who was actually an inhabitant of the Sauron System.” Pausing only to rub his neck, he continued, “Or maybe you'll miss that and fall into the stream of lava. And I really don’t think you want to test your healing properties on lava anytime soon, now, do you? One of the few deaths you haven’t tried, I hope!"

Having yanked Jack out of the way of yet another untimely death, the Doctor ushered him over to where Rose was seated on a rock.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer as the Doctor hurriedly threw down a checkered blanket, Jack asked what had to be on Rose’s mind as well. “Just _why_ did you take us here, if it’s so dangerous? And why did you park the TARDIS so _close_ to the cliff?”

“For a picnic, of course! Can’t have a good picnic in the middle of rush hour, can you? And Antebellum IV happens to have the best picnic foods in the galaxy!”

Rose raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the area where Jack had nearly toppled again. “And it’s just not nearly as fun for you if there’s not that extra bit of danger. Right? And bad TARDIS driving does it, too.”

“Got it in one, not so much the second! Muffin? Banana for me. Apple? Sandwich?” He paused as he pulled things from the basket, tugging his ear. “ _Well_ , you _might_ want to keep an eye out for the ants. They can get as big as horses, and tend to smell a picnic from a mile away. Might be overlords by this century. Jar of jam, anyone? No, wait, that’s mine!”

The two looked at each other, before Rose sighed and took a muffin with a laugh. Biting into an apple, Jack muttered, “I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords.”

The Doctor beamed, having obviously overheard despite Jack’s best efforts. “That’s the spirit, Jack! They’ll welcome us, soon, too. You can’t have a picnic without ants inviting themselves to it, now, can you?”

Jack raised the recently found bottle of water in a toast. “Only you, Doctor. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SeanDC for the beta read.


End file.
